


L'ornitorinco

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Esercizi di scrittura creativa [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fairy Tale Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ho voluto creare una specie di filastrocca su un ornitorinco di nome Empedocle.Scritto per: "Occhio alla lettera".Plot: scrivere una drabble... senza usare la lettera A!
Series: Esercizi di scrittura creativa [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1057742





	L'ornitorinco

L’ornitorinco

Empedocle, l’ornitorinco, con periglio, e non gozzoviglio, l’orologio con le unghie lisciò e levigò.

Steso sul letto, col ventre riverso verso il fondo, il liscio vetro cesellò.

Nessun ente si interessò nei confronti del suo impegno, il vetro fu solo di cure esterne, non protetto.

Scortichi delle unghie incombono. Tetre fessure lo intimoriscono.

Un vero elisir quell’orologio per Empedocle, serio e meritevole, oltre che degno di onore, ornitorinco.

Figlio di nobili origini.

Fuori piove. Gocce scendono giù, si susseguono, scorrono, tinniscono. Pozze si producono.

Empedocle non sente il rimbombo, né il risuono, né l’echeggio, è troppo intento.

Il compito finito è un notevole prodotto.

[104].


End file.
